Une étrange journée
by Amiah Nakinnass
Summary: cadeau pour Seto-chan : ma bien aimé Beta et la 150ème revieweuse. Harry se réveille sans comprendre ce qui lui ai arrivé et va vivre une bien étrange journée...


Titre : Une étrange journée

Auteur : Amiah Nakinnass pour vous servir.

Genre : Romance, Yaoi

Base : La sublime saga de J. K. Rowling j'ai nommé : Harry Potter !

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages de cette fanfiction sont la propriété de madame J K Rowling, je me permet simplement de les lui emprunter le temps de ce récit.

Remarque : Je ne sais pas comment cela va être, je vous demanderais donc d'être compréhensif et de me laisser un petit commentaire, en bas de la page, bouton de gauche « Go »; ça me fera plaisir. En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Note : Cette fiction est le cadeau de Seto-chan qui a été la 150ème revieweuse de Entre vampire et veela mon corps balance. Gros bisou ma béta chérie ! J'espère que tu vas aimer, j'ai fait de mon mieux dans le peu de temps dont je disposais.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Une étrange journée**

-« Potter ! Retenue ! Ce soir, 20h, dans mon bureau ! » hurla une voix bien connue

Le brun se redressa d'un coup et dévisagea son professeur sans mot dire tentant de comprendre le motif de la dite retenue. Il remarqua les regards tanto admiratif tanto incrédule de ses camarades posés sur lui et chercha secours auprès de ses amis qui, remarqua t-il, n'étaient guère éloignés de la tendance générale. Hermione le dévisageait avec incrédulité alors que Ron semblait tout bonnement effaré. Harry fronça les sourcils mais n'osa pas ouvrir la bouche pour demander de plus ample information sur ce qui venait de ce passer. Il se frotta les yeux sous les lunettes et accueillit avec soulagement la sonnerie.

Le brun rangea ses affaires en quatrième vitesse et se dépêcha de rejoindre ses amis.

-« Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ai osé faire une chose pareil Harry ! » rouspéta la préféte dés qu'il fut à sa hauteur.

-« Quoi ? Comment ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ? »

Les deux Gryffondor stoppèrent net dans leur avancé et le dévisagèrent. L'adolescente semblait réellement choqué alors que le rouquin semblait avant tout très amusé par la situation.

-« Ne me dis pas que tu t'en ai même pas rendu compte ?! » fit Ron en se retenant de rire.

Le regard que lui lança le golden boy à ce moment là eu raison de son self contrôle et le roux s'écroula lamentablement de rire. La jeune fille ressemblait fortement à un poisson hors de l'eau en ouvrant et refermant la bouche sans qu'aucun son ne sorte. Elle finit par lâcher un mince 'Harry' avant de hocher la tête de droite à gauche en signe de dépit et reprendre sa marche jusque la tour.

-« Quelqu'un va t-il enfin me dire ce que j'ai fait de si horrible ? »

La question ne fit que redoubler l'hilarité du roux, au grand damne du brun. Au final Ron se calma et lui tapa gentiment sur l'épaule, mais refusa tout bonnement de lui dire quel horrible pêché il avait commi. Quand les trois amis arrivèrent à la salle commune tout les regards se tournèrent vers eux et des murmurs s'élevèrent.

-« La classe ! » entendit il

-« J'ai cru que Snape allait l'avada kedavriser »

-« Tu aurais vu sa tête ! »

-« Par sa faute on a encore perdu des points ! »

Harry ne s'éternisa pas dans la salle commune et grimpa rapidement dans son dortoir. Il s'y changea et s'assi un moment sur son lit réfléchissant une fois de plus à ce qu'il était censé avoir fait. Soudain il vit Seamus entrer et celui ci ne lui adressa même pas un regard. Le garçon se dirigea fermement vers sa malle et farfouilla. Tout en pestant il finit par en sortir deux brassards de natation orange sous le regard dubitatif du golden boy.

-« Tu va faire quoi avec ça Seamus ? » interrogea t-il avant que le blond ne ressorte

Le sus nommé le regarda en silence un moment et haussa les épaules en répondant

-« Bas c'est pour la sortie à Préaulard des premières années. » il semblait réellement surpris que Harry lui pose la question « Pour ne pas qu'on les perdes. »

-« Tu compte repérer tout les premières année avec deux brassards ? » demanda à nouveau le brun plus que septique.

-« Bas oui » fit le blond sur le ton de l'évidence.

Sur cette phrase il sorti et laissa le brun à nouveau seul dans le dortoir. Ce dernier regardait effaré la porte que venait d'emprunter son ami. Seamus avait toujours eu des idées farfelus, mais celle ci c'était vraiment une première. Enfin, première après le rêve de sa vie, à savoir changer l'eau en vin...

-« D'ailleurs je croyais que les premières année n'avaient pas le droit d'aller à Préaulard. » déclara t-il au silence dans un éclaire de lucidité.

Au final il laissa là ses réflexions douteuses et se leva prestement du lit. Avec un soupire il passa sa main dans ses cheveux fou et se décida à sortir du dortoir pour retourner dans la fausse qu'était devenue la salle commune. Avec courage il ouvrit la porte et descendit. Etrangement la salle était vide, complètement déserte, plus un chat. Surpris Harry regarda sa montre et vit avec horreur qu'il était déjà l'heure du dîner. Combien de temps était il rester assi là sans rien faire ? Un peu paniqué Harry s'empressa de quitter la tour Gryffondor et dévala les escaliers en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. Il arriva plus que essoufflé dans la grande salle et adressa un regard d'excuse à ses amis qui visiblement l'avaient attendu pour commencer. Ce qui en soit été un miracle, et surtout une preuve d'une volonté de fer dans le cas de Ron.

-« Tu en as mi du temps Harry ! Qu'est ce que tu faisais encore ? »

-« Rien, rien du tout. »

Le tout étant que c'était la pure vérité, il ne faisait rien du tout. Gêné le brun s'installa et s'apprêta à se servir quand il avisa l'aspect étrange des plats.

-« Bas qu'est ce qui as ? » demanda Ron

-« C'est quoi ça ? » demanda t-il en retour

Ron haussa les épaules en signe d'ignorance et se servie une bonne portion du plat. Il enfourna dans sa bouche en quantité phénoménales de nourriture, mastiqua avidement et avala le tout avec un plaisir évident. Ne le voyant pas changer de couleur, vomir ou recracher sa bouché avec un air dégoutté le brun se décida à l'imiter dans des quantité plus raisonnable.

-« C'est pas si mauvais que ça en à l'air » constata t-il

Ron lui adressa ce qui devait être sans nul doute un sourire et continua à mastiquer sa nourriture avant de l'avaler et d'enfourner aussi sec une nouvelle bouchée. Harry vit Hermione détourner le regard du spectacle sommes tout assez dégouttant et il ne pus empêcher un bref sourire de jouer sur ses lèvres. Ron ne changerai jamais, toujours aussi... Aussi lui.

-« Ah au fait Harry, tu n'as pas retenue à huit heure ? » demanda la brune « Snape est déjà partie. »

Harry lança un regard paniqué à la table des professeur et constata qu'encore une fois le jeune file avait raison. Il regarda vivement sa montre et jura avant de se lever précipitamment et se hater de rejoindre Snape dans son bureau. A 19 heures 58 précisément le brun frappa à la porte de son horrible professeur, mais il ne fut accueillit que par le silence. A 20 heures précise la porte s'ouvrit sur l'être des cachots, tout de noir vêtu, comme à son habitude.

-« Entrez » Intima t-il

La voix raisonna dans le sombre couloir comme le glas du trépas à venir de l'innocent élève, mais courageux Harry bougea et entra dans le bureau.

Le professeur alla immédiatement se rasseoir et le Gryffondor remarqua un grand nombre de fiole qui trônaient sur le bureau. Visiblement Snape faisait autre chose que corriger des copies cette fois. Harry resta un moment debout prés du bureau à attendre que le bâtard graisseux ai finit de poser une étiquette sur l'une des fioles et s'autorisa un soupire d'ennui quand il vit Snape s'emparer d'une autre fiole sans lui adresser un mot. Il réalisa trop tard le regard noir poser sur lui et ne compris même pas comment il s'était retrouver un saut à la main devant une montagne de chaudron à récurer.

Le temps passa lentement, trèèès lentement, tout du moins pour le garçon qui devait en être à son cinquième chaudron et qui n'avait déjà plus qu'une envie : retourner sur son lit et se laisser couler entre les draps. Alors qu'il fantasmait les yeux ouvert sur les bienfaits d'un lit un enorme bruit retenti faisant sursauter les deux personnes présente dans la pièce. L'enorme bruit fut suivit d'un autre un peu plus discret, puis d'un 'POTTER' tonitruant.

Harry réalisa alors qu'il était à l'origine du premier bruit, enfin, que l'un des chaudrons qu'il avait malencontreusement fait tombé était à l'origine du premier bruit...

-« Espèce de... » commença Snape en se levant « vous ne pouvez pas faire un peu attention ! » grinça l'homme

L'étudiant vit son professeur faire un pas dans sa direction et s'arrêter net, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Le regard vert suivit alors les onyx et tomba à leur tours sur le cadavre d'une fiole. Étrangement, plus les secondes s'égrainaient, plus Harry sentait sa dernière heure approcher. Il se leva précautionneusement et rassembla tout son courage pour ouvrir la bouche et sortir une chose intelligente. Mais ses efforts furent réduit à néant par une phrase de son professeur :

-« Oh Non. » se lamenta l'adulte

L'adolescent fut surpris d'entendre ces mots et referma instantanément la bouche. Si Snape disait oh non, ça n'était vraiment pas bon pour son matricule. Discrètement, Harry fit un pas en arrière, puis deux et se figea comme stupefixé quand Snape tourna son regard vers lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant dans le regard sombre. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant et qu'il aurait préféré ne jamais voir. L'homme fit quelques pas dans sa direction, lentement, calmement, et Harry manqua de s'évanouir lorsqu'il vit, à sa plus grande horreur, les lèvres de l'homme s'étirer dans ce qui semblait être une parodie de sourire. Le plus jeune ne comprenait pas du tout ce qui ce passait, il allait prendre ses jambes à son cou lorsqu'une agréable odeur d'orchidée sauvage lui titilla les narines.

A partir de ce moment Harry n'eu plus aucun contrôle sur lui même. Il avait l'étrange impression de s'observer de loin, comme derrière un écran, sans aucun pouvoir d'action. Il se sentit sourire à son horrible professeur et se vit se rapprocher de lui. L'être des cachots semblait à peu prés dans le même état que lui, un sourire niai accroché au visage l'homme le pris dans ses bras et le plus jeune poussa un soupire de pur bonheur.

-« Comment ai je pus ignorer tant de beauté ? » fit Severus d'une voix étrangement mielleuse

-« Oh mon amour. » répondit Harry en se fondant un peu plus contre le torse de son soudain amour

-« Mon coeur, mon soleil, ma joie de vivre. Comment ai je fait pour vivre loin de toi pendant tout ce temps ? »

-« Oh Severus ! Tu es mon air, mon âme, mon coeur, ma vie tout entière ! » déclara Harry d'une voie enflammé

-« Notre amour est comme les battements de mon coeur... Je ne pourrais jamais vivre sans ! » s'enflamma Severus à son tours.

-« Oh Chérie ! »

-« Mon amour, j'aimerai tant rester comme ça pour l'éternité. »

Harry lança un regard énamouré à son professeur et tout deux se perdirent dans le regard de l'autre. Lentement, délicieusement leur visage se rapprochèrent, les yeux se fermèrent et tandis que leur lèvres s'apprêtaient à se toucher enfin le survivant ouvrit vivement les yeux en hurlant au meurtre.

-« MR POTTER ! » hurla alors une voix qui n'avait plus rien de mielleux. « Retenue ! Ce soir, 20h, dans mon bureau ! »

Le brun se redressa d'un coup et dévisagea son professeur sans mot dire tentant de comprendre ce qui venait de ce passer. Il remarqua alors les regards tanto admiratif tanto incrédule de ses camarades posés sur lui et chercha secours auprès de ses amis qui, remarqua t-il, n'étaient guère éloignés de la tendance générale. C'est alors qu'il compris. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve. Hermione le dévisageait avec incrédulité alors que Ron semblait tout bonnement effaré. Avait il vraiment fait ce qu'il pensait avoir fait ?

Malheureusement, oui...

-« Oh Merlin ! » appela t-il en réalisant pleinement la situation.

Fin.

* * *

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Je l'ai finit !!!!!!!!!!!!! Merci seigneur !!!!!! T-T j'espère que c'était au moins passable... 


End file.
